vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Silvers Rayleigh
|-|Old= |-|Prime= Summary Silvers Rayleigh, also known as the "Dark King", is the former first mate of the Roger Pirates, known as the "Right Hand of the Pirate King". During his time as a pirate, he acted as a supervisor of the crew, having a disciplinary role to Shanks and Buggy, especially when they argued. Having long since retired from piracy after Roger disbanded his crew, he hid in the Sabaody Archipelago and became infamous for coating ships, gambling, drinking, and partying with women. He served as Luffy's mentor in the use of Haki during the two year timeskip. He is married to his business partner of twenty years Shakuyaku, and is good friends with Hatchan, who saved his life when he was a kid. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A Name: Silvers Rayleigh, epithet "Dark King", "Right Hand of the Pirate King" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 76 (Pre-Timeskip), 78 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Human, Former Vice Captain of the Roger Pirates, Coating Mechanic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Advanced Observation and Armament Haki user, Proficient Conqueror's Haki user, Expert Swordsmanship, Air Manipulation (Can generate wind blades with sword slashes), Minor Adaptation (Adapted to the oxygen shortage in Skypiea) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain Level+ (He fought Kizaru on roughly even grounds, and was second only to Gol D. Roger, who rivaled Whitebeard at his prime), can negate durability with Goken Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Kizaru) Lifting Strength: Class T (Comparable to Kizaru) Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Large Mountain Level+ (Blocked many of Kizaru's blows) Stamina: Very high (Swiftly swam to Amazon Lily from another ocean thousands of kilometers while killing the Sea Kings he encountered, his advanced age has lowered his stamina reserves however, which becomes evident when he actually needs to put some effort into things as when he got tired in his fight against Kizaru) Range: Extended melee range with sword, several meters with air slashes Standard Equipment: A sword Intelligence: Very experienced battle wise (Was Roger's First Mate, trained in the art of Haki) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Rayleigh is one of these people. *'Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King):' Rayleigh is certainly a master with this ability. He taught Luffy how to properly utilize it, and can selectively knock-out individuals and ignore others caught within his aura, sparing them. He's displayed arguably the strongest level of application with this power. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' Rayleigh should be advanced with this type of Haki, capable of covering his weapon and body completely with Busoshoku: Koka. He taught Luffy everything he knows about this type of Haki, thus should be capable of Luffy's level of application, and more. *'Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra):' Rayleigh should be advanced with this type of Haki, fully explaining its capabilities to Luffy, and teaching him all that he knows about it. Gallery Silvers rayleigh the dark king by bodskih-dbcd714.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Sailors Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Teachers Category:Sword Users Category:Aura Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Animal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telepaths Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Adults Category:Weapon Users Category:Adaptation Users